Nothing is what it seems
by Moshisushi
Summary: Edward has just moved to Forks with his sister and brother-in-law. As if this were not enough, deal with being the new kid and the typical teenager hormones, several weird attacks were happening in the forest next to his new home. All Humans... for now. Chapter 5: Carlisle, The Vampire.
1. The house in the forest

-Chapter 1-

-Edward ... Edward ... -

My name abruptly woke me up from my reverie. I turned my head towards where that that sweetly voice was calling me. Back to reality I was aware of where I was, I was in the back seat of a rental car, which was parked next to a gas pump and the voice that called me corresponded to a woman sitting in the front seat of the car, Esme, my sister had turned her body towards me with a questioning and concern look on her face.

-Are you okay?-

I nodded and tried to give her a slight smile. Esme's face turned from worry to guilt, the one I had been seeing since I had been told we were moving from Alaska to Washington.

-I'm sorry Edward, I know you're not happy with this change that we had to take in our lives ... I did not really like it at first... I promise I'll do everything in my power so you can return some days to see your friends.

This is the speech that both, she and Carlisle, her husband, had been telling me in the last month. I do not understand why they feel guilty, it is true that I didnt get the news very well at first, but what will I do? Blame Esme? She just follows Carlisle. Blame Carlisle? He had to look for a job in a record time. Blaming the hospital that fired Carlisle for cuts? Well, this is the main culprit. Luckily for Carlisle, a college friends who worked at a small hospital in Forks told him they needed a doctor urgently. A week later he was hired.

-Really, Esme you don`t have to apologize ... according to what I've seen so far it´s looks like we`re still in Alaska-I try to sound a little more excited, just then Carlisle returned.

-Well, that's it- he said turning on the engine-in two hours we'll arrive to Forks-We left that little gas station to join the main road. I tried to go back to my thoughts while looking at the landscape through the window, but in the corner of my eye I saw Esme, she keeps looking at me with that guilty face that had characterized her so much in the last month. I should get a conversion if I did not want to receive one of those Esme´s mama talks later, so I started talking about one of her favorite topics.

-"How is the house?" That made her frown dissipate and She began to explain all the characteristics of our new home. To be honest this also helped me, because when I realized it we crossed the Forks welcome sign.

We passed a street that seemed to be the main one, nothing interesting in there. We reached the end of the street and Carlisle was diverted in one of the intersections and we left the city center, when I thought we were heading to one of the typical residential neighborhoods, we continued on the road until we left the village.

-I thought we were going to live in Forks-

-That was our main goal, but Esme did not like any of the houses that the real estate showed us- Carlisle said laughing.

-It's not that I did not like them- Esme defended herself -simply none of those houses was ours, so through some contacts I got a good offer for the one that really suited our family- Esme's work allows her to have these privileges and rarities. Whoever being an architect makes us always have a perfect house and also, that sometimes like this, we have access to more real estate offers.

We entered in a Little road what seemed to be the one to the Fork`s forest and in the distance the roof of a house seemed to be glimpsed, as we got closer I could appreciate my new home.

\- Is that? –I Ask surprised, it was not the houses I used to see in Esme's projects, rather the opposite. Although it did show a majestic and large house, perhaps too big for the three of us. It had many deficiencies, it seemed old and if I was sincere in a poor condition.

-Just what I said when I saw it- Carlisle laught and parked the car in front of the main entrance. -I had anticipated that my new job would affect us, but I never thought it would affect so much in Esme- She kick him in the arm making -Today you are very funny -answered with irony to what he responded hugging her. -You know that I would live under a bridge if you want it-

I stop looking at them to return to the house, I did not see the joking part. Although, now that I had approached the house, it did not seem to be in ruins, but did need some arrangements.

-Not really, what is this? -

-This is our new project- Esme said excitedly as she tapped me on the back.

\- Our ... new ... project? -

-Yes! - said effusively- I thought that since you do not start your clases until next month, we could rehabilitate some areas, the house has a lot of potential and it would only be sanding, painting ... just little things- I followed her towards the door while she continued explaining all her plans. -You'll see the interior is much better- She opened the front door and I was surprised. The wardrobes were covered with white sheets and a layer of dust covered those that were not, large windows allowed to see a garden whose border was confused with the forest. -In the upper floor there are 4 bedrooms, I already decided which would be yours, but feel free to choose the one you like the most-

I went upstairs and followed the directions to my new bedroom, I opened the door slowly, with fear as if I were going to find a monster inside, but to my surprise, although I do not know why I was surprised because it was Esme selection. This room, like the one I had seen downstairs, had large windows, a large space, its own bathroom and a small terrace. At the moment the bedroom was empty like the other three, our things, including our beds, should arrive in a moving truck, which made me think that it doenst arrive yet.

I went back downstairs and saw Carlisle talking on the phone and Esme looked at him as if She trying to decipher what the person on the other side was saying.

-What happ...? - Esme made a gesture with her hand to keep me quiet.

-I understand- Carlisle said to the person on the phone - Thank you- he hung up.

-And well ... - Esme asked. He looked at her and said -There's nothing to worry about, it seems that our truck has been lost."

\- What?! -I ask surprised - How is possible to lose a truck? A truck carrying all our things- At that moment both Esme and I started asking a thousand questions to Carlisle who quietly looked at us as if nothing happens.

\- Calm, they have lost it but they know where it is, apparently there was an error in the address and our things were sent to Washington DC, in a week we will have them here - One week! I did not want to show my disagreement in front of them but this and that I did not really want to come here, made me to not stand anymore and left the house crashingly towards that garden.

After a few minutes I began to relax, I realized that I had acted like a child, I am 15 years old, I am a child. I felt the rustle of the leaves as someone approached, I turned and saw that it was Esme and not again that look of guilt that made me want to scream for having caused that feeling to my sister.

-I'm sorry- I apologize, to which she shook her head to dismiss it.

-Carlisle has gone to town to buy some things and food, tomorrow the three of us are going to buy the rest of the things, this night will be a bit complicated... but well I think we will manage it, right? -She was waiting for my acceptance to her proposal.

-Yes, as if we were in a camping- I laughed to take away the reception that Forks had given us.

We entered the house and uncovered some of the cabinets. While we were cleaning the room Carlisle arrived.

-Hello! - said entering with what appeared to be three boxes of pizza- You know? It seems that today is a special day in Forks, all the shops are closed, I have only found the pizzeria open. -Thanks Forks, I thought sarcastically.

We opened the pizza boxes, put them on the floor and we sat around them, between the trip and all the problems dinner times was approached.

We ate and maintained a relaxed conversion, I stared at Carlisle and Esme while they remained oblivious to my thoughts. In that moment in which the three of us were laughting, I could not stop feeling guilty, not only because of my anger a few hours ago but also because of how I had treated them since they gave me the news of moving. If it were not for them I would be nothing, I should thank them every day for having accepted me after the death of my parents, Edward and Elizabeth Masen. The obstacles that they had to face when taking care of a 5-year-old boy when both of them were still university students and their relationship was at the beginnig, I do not even want to imagine. Esme always tells me, that we should both thank to Carlisle for everything, that she was my sister and that I was her responsibility, but no, they are both the reason that makes me happily say that I have a family.


	2. The attacks

-Chapter 2-

Two weeks had passed since our arrival. The moving truck finally appeared and the atmosphere in the house was becoming more welcoming. Esme and I had started her project and I must agree with her, the house was not so bad. After the repair of some broken woods and paint, the exterior seemed completely different.

Now we are heading towards the high school. Aapparently with the move and the repairs we had forgotten to enroll me. Esme parked the car in the school parking lot.

-You should go alone- She said looking at the entrance where a group of teenagers were talking- I dont think that your older sister accompany you to enroll in the high school is the first impression you want to give- She was completely right. I thought so much about the moving that I forget about a new school where I would be the strange and pale boy who came from Alaska, so I did not need to add to that description the word baby.

-Okay- I opened the car door and left -I'll call you when I finish- I said goodbye. I walked the small section from the parking lot to the building. Luckily the group of guys we had seen before was gone, which still gave me a couple of seconds before I met the enemy.

The building inside was anything special, a school like all the ones around the country. There were not many people inside either, to my relief. I quickly found the counter where I had to go. There , only was the woman in charge of paperwork, a boy and a girl. I approached them and wait to my turn.

-Mrs. Jefferson, there must be something you can do- I heard the girl complain. -I really need to be in those classes please!- She pleaded. Mrs. Jefferson, who seemed to be the name of the woman in charge, looked up from the many papers on the counter. - I am sorry Alice, but I do not find any possibility in the schedule, technical drawing and design history are in the same time zone. But ... the subject of design history is not very popular and I'm sure that if you talk to the teacher, he will be happy to find a solution- The girl let out a little cry of happiness while jumping. - Thank you, thank you! - She grabbed her papers and she and the other boy, who had remained unmoved at her side, left. It give me the opportunity to approach the counter.

-Good morning-I said politely to what the lady returned a smile -I just moved and I need to enroll me for the new course- She immediately gave me a file that I had to complete with my data and the subjects I wanted to attend. I deliver the file as well as all the corresponding paperwork. –Welcome!-She told me happily. It was strange but this lady had been the first contact with my new life here, I thanked her and left.

When I was searching in my mobile for Esme's name to call her, the girl who had been at the counter stood in front of me with an excited smile. -I could not help but hear you're new -She said as she dragged the other boy who was with her by his arm- I'm Alice Brandon and he's Jasper Hale- Jasper seemed uncomfortable -Edward Masen, I just arrived from Alaska - I introduced myself, I did not want to sound sharp either. - Alaska! - she laughed - I'd like to go someday- and I go back, I thought. -What year are you? – She ask myself -Tenth- I answered, although at first I felt uncomfortable something in that the girl made you to want to talk to her -Great, Jasper and I also will start tenth. You know ... on Friday we are thinking about going to the burger in the corner to watch the baseball game and spend the afternoon ... if you feel like coming, let me know - she quickly wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to me. I did not have time to answer because she left immediately followed by the boy. I laughed looking at the paper. Then I called Esme and after a few minutes she was in front of the main entrance.

-How was it? Did you have any problem with the paperwork? -

-No, it was quite easy, my subjects perfectly fit the schedule- She sighed with relief, Esme liked to have everything under control and I am sure that while she was waiting a thousand adverse scenarios went through her mind. -I've met two classmates -I knew that she would like it and indeed a big smile was drawn on her face. -One hour at school and you're already making friends- she said enthusiastically. -Do I have to start worrying about you having parties at home while we're out?- She joke as parked the car in front of the supermarket. - Maybe yes - I continued with her game. –Come on animal party, that until the party comes we have to eat. -We left the car and entered the supermarket.

After Half an hour inside the supermarket a little blonde woman in high heels approached us. -Sorry for asking you, but... are you from Forks?- I stared at the lady in disbelief, although Esme always so kindly answered. -We just moved- The lady move her head exaggeratedly. -That's what I thought when I saw you, your faces were new and this is a very small town ... here we all know each ohter- She laughed -I'm Karen Newton the owner of the Newton sports shop- she said with pride. Esme nodded. -I'm Esme Cullen and this is my brother Edward- Mrs. Newton seemed excited. -The Cullens!- She exclaimed. -You are one of the main topics of conversation in the town ... I came to think that you were an urban legend as no one had ever meet you- I suppose now she will run to tell the to her friends about it. -We've been very busy with the move these past weeks - Esme replied trying to continue with the purchase but the woman still wanted to talk. -We're delighted with your arrival, we really needed a new doctor, the staff we have is not enough with all the attacks that are happening- That does catch my attention. -Attacks?- I interrupted her. -Yes son- she said sadly. -It seems that some kind of bear is attacking the walkers in the forest- Carlisle didnt tell us about it, but usually when he comes from the hospital he hardly wants to talk about his work, he says he already has enough to keep talking about it when he gets home, and I do not blame him. -I'm worried this can end my business, the majority of sales are to the walkers who come from the surroundings -that hypocrite woman only thinks about herself. -It is a sad situation, I hope that soon they are able to find the animal that is causing this- Esme said to comfort her. –I hope- she made as if a non-existent tear of her face dried up. -It would be better that I go... I must open my store, I am happy to meet you give my regards to Dr. Cullen. -The same way she approached us, she left.

-That woman is ... -Esme started to say - Hypocrite, gossip ... –I finalize for her. -It seems that you have read my mine Edward- She laughed -I think we already have everything we need.- We went to the cash desk and left.

We stopped at a couple of stores and went back home. -Edward, even if Mrs. Newton was not entirely to our liking, I think at least she gave us a warning, not go near the forest- we put the bags on the kitchen table. -And therefore not separate much from the house, at least until they have captured that animal or the attacks have ceased- I looked sadly at the garden, it was my favorite place in the house.

We spent the afternoon painting the south facade of the house, the one that faced the forest. A few hours later Carlisle arrived for dinner. While we were talking around the table about our day, I asked him, -What do you know about the attacks in the forest?- I knew that he did not like to talk about hospital things, but I was curious, in two weeks I was going to start classes, which would make my sister be alone in the house and with a possible rabid animal nearby I was worried. -Today we met a woman who told us about it- Esme explained. –It is nothing that you should worry about, the attacks have taken place next to the mountains, therefore very far away from here and the police with the forest guards seem to have surrounded the animal, it is not yet known which animal is, but according to the marks found on the victims are not of any animal that commonly habits the area, which suggests that it is some kind of stranger who has left his herd- I nodded and did not ask more questions, the attacks seemed to be quite solved by the authorities. I got up told them good night and I went to my room.

As soon as I got to the room I threw myself heavily on the bed, today it had been a long day. While resting I came to mind my meeting with this girl, Alice, and her invitation, I knew that sooner or later I would have to face meeting with the other guys so I preferred to at least start classes knowing most of my classmates. I jumped up and looked for the paper with her number. I sent her a message.

"I'm Edward Masen, is Friday invitation still on?"

A few seconds later my phone bip.

"I knew you would come, Friday at 5:30 p.m., I hope you're a Mets fan"

I left the phone on the table near the bed and went to sleep, for today it was enough.


	3. Alice s friends

**-Chapter 3-**

By the time Friday arrived, Esme and I had finished with the paint job and a new attack had taken place. Like the previous times this took place near the mountainous area. Carlisle did not comment much more about it, except that now the authorities and the rest of the doctors doubted that it was a bear, since the bites in the last victim were of a small animal.

I went downstairs and there I found Carlisle and Esme having breakfast while watching the news. The national newscasts had echoed the attacks.

 _"We connect with David Scott from Forks with the last news about the attacks in the forest._

 _Good morning Meghan, the news about these attacks are that the animal that causes this havoc is still not identified. The perimeter established by the authorities has increased to the edge of the forest so the entry into it is totally prohibited. The measure has outraged the habitants of this small town use hunting as their principal job. The governor of Washington has mobilized a group of forestry experts who together with the police hope to kill the animal that caused these misfortunes. We are to remind our viewers that in the last 30 days there have been four fatalities. This is the last hour from Forks._

 _Thank you, David, and with the last hour from Forks, we said goodbye to our program today."_

Carlisle turned off the television and sighed. He looked tired because he had been working overtime since he had started, even staying for many nights sleeping in the hospital. The hospital had little specialized staff and the occasional patients along with this situation had collapsed the infrastructure.

-We should establish precautionary mechanisms. There is not much we can do with the edge of the forest, but I think that from now it would be better to enter and leave the cars from the garage, make sure to close doors and windows, and I'm sorry but the restoration of the house has to wait - He said as he shook Esme's hand in his own to which she nodded as a confirmation of his plans. Then he turn to me.

-Ok, no problem-

Suddenly I remembered that I hadn´t told them about the invitation this afternoon, it was not that I had to ask for permission, becuase they were always trying help me to get out with friends but after the last events I think is better to ask. -I had forgotten to tell you one thing ... -they both stopped collecting their dishes -Remember that I met two classmates ... -I told Esme to which she nodded. -Well, today I had been invited to the hamburger next to the high school to watch the Mets game ... but with the attacks I do not know if it would be a good idea to go ... -Esme don´t let me continue-Of course it's a good idea, we're not going to stay here locked up, it also seems excellent for you to integrate with your classmates and the rest of the teenagers. At what time is it?- She ask myself visibly moved. Esme always seemed afraid that I would be left alone and constantly insisted that I speak with other people. Carlisle one day confessed to me that this was due to Esme's fear that something would happen to them and that I wouldn´t have anyone to support me. Normally, when people know about the tragic fate of our parents, they focus their concern on me, but they forget that I was a child so I have little memory of that event, and many of my parents stories of my parents were told are by Esme, so it is obvious that the one who had to face the situation was her when she took charge of me while she was coping with the death of her parents.

-I've been told to meet at 17: 30-

-I can go with you- Carlisle offered. -Today my turn starts at 18:00 - indicated. -And I can pick you up- Esme told me, I accept both proposal. I expected this next year Icould take the driving test. -It is a pity that the game is today- Carlisle complained –With the work I have lost the league, also it has been a long time since we played- he reminded us. He's right, one of the first memories I have when I started living with them is that, of the three of them playing baseball, so I always tend to relate this sport to the beginning of this very peculiar family. -I do not know why you like baseball so much- Esme commented, she was not a fan and she had been forced to participate in our games on more than one occasion. -It's the traditional American pastime- She made a gesture with her shoulders indicating her ignorance. -It seems odd that a British must come to show you your traditions- He joke as he exaggerated his accent so Esme and I laughed.

Carlisle was born in London where he spent his childhood and adolescence until he decided to go to study medicine at the University of Michigan where he and Esme met.

The rest of the day passed normally. About 5:00 pm Carlisle and I left for the hamburger. -Who are these guys you're going to meet? - Great ... I had managed to avoid Esme's talks but not the doctor's interrogations. -They are called Alice Brandon and Jasper Hale- I answered when we passed next to one of the police patrols that guarded the area. -They were very kind to come and introduce themselves- That was actually Alice, her friend seemed to be forced to do it.- Brandon? A few days ago I attended a Mr. Brandon who was accompanied by his daughter- he said. -Will be there more people?- He continued. -I think so- I didn´t know exactly. Alice had only told me that her friends would go.

We arrived at the entrance of the hamburger.

\- Have a good time and ...

-No alcohol- I interrupted him before he said it. It's not something that he should worry about but I guess that's what the parents say.

Carlisle smiled. -If you need anything, call me- He said goodbye and left.

I approached the hamburger. Suddenly I was afraid to arrive first and have to wait alone, but through the glass I saw Jasper who was sitting next to another boy. I opened the door and an intoxicating smell of food hit me directly on my taste buds.

-Edward!- Alice came to me -I'm so glad you came- She hugged me, the surprise of this gesture made me stop without knowing how to react. -For a moment I thought you had backed off ... come to introduced you to the rest- I crawled between the tables to one in the corner of the room.

There were sitting, Jasper, whom he had seen before from the outside, a huge boy and a blond girl who was staring at the menu.

-Guys!- She shouted when we arrived -This is Edward Masen, the new student I was talking about... look Edward they are, Jasper, well you already met him, Emmett McCarty-The boy in question showed me his fist in sign that collided mine with his- and Rosalie Hale-The latter briefly raised the view of the menu- Let's ask now- She said, it seemed that my presence bothered her.

I sat between Alice and Emmett, the last one even though his size might make him look like a tough guy was completely the opposite. -Alice told us that you are from Alaska, I would freak out with my SUV- This let me know that Emmett was at least a year older since he had a car -I'm really not from Alaska -I corrected him- I'm from Ohio, but I lived in Alaska since I was 7 -Cool- Emmett said as he took a bite of the burger. -And what have you lost in Forks?- I did not expect Rosalie to be talking to me, so her question, which continued to be tinged with irony, surprised me. -My brother-in-law found a job in the Hospital, so I had not much choice- I answered without wanting to go into detail – is your brother the new doctor?- Alice asked and I nodded. -Doctor Cullen atended my father yesterday, he cut his finger while he was preparing dinner-

The game started and the conversation turn about the player and the match, this group really loved baseball because they kept saying what they would do or not if they were the coach and players. The game ended with the victory of the Mets to the delight of Alice and Rosalie who ended up waving the flag of the team.

-Wow! Excelent game-said Emmett excited

-They played better in other occasions- Jasper rebutted him.

The four continued talking among themselves, which left me time to observe them. They looks a well-matched group which made them to be more like a family, it made me think that they were in part, since both Jasper and Rosalie, in addition to sharing their last name, also did it with their physical apperance.

-And how has Forks treated you these first days?- Jasper asked -The attacks must have impressed you- commented.

-That was one of the first things that caught my attention- I told him, I did not want to tell them all our odyssey with the move and Esme's project.

-We even appear in the national news- Emmett joke.

-Emmett is not funny- Rosalie looked at him angrily.

-I know, but it seems impossible to me that they are not capable of capturing that animal.-he said indignantly. -Let me to squeeze him with my own hands- Emmett said while teaching his muscles so we all laugh .

-I live on the edge of the forest, I invite you to finish it- I joke but they stop laughing, but idea Edward for once time you want to be funny. - Do you live in the Forest?- Rosalie asked, this time she was really interested.

-Not in the forest, where the forest starts- I justify.

-Nice to meet you- Emmett told me.

-Emmett!- The other three shouted. He felt guilty and proposed the following idea. -I'm sorry bro- He made us crash our fists again. -If you want, when we finish I'll go to your house, my SUV is like a military tank any bloodsucker will dare to approach us- Bloodsucker, I laughed at Emmett's idea -It's not a bad idea, thank you- so I avoided that Esme had to leave the house.

An hour later we climbed Emmett's SUV. -I do not want to disturb you, maybe it's too far way, and your parents get upset. –Nonsense- Emmett replied. -Jasper and Rosalie are brothers- My suspicius were correct- So I leave two at once and Alice and I are neighbors so I do not count that as a stop- It was logical. He started the engine and we headed towards the forest.

After a few minutes I indicated the way to the house, which was clearly visible from the beginning of the road, because as a deterrent to the famous animal, Carlisle and Esme thought about lighting it.

-Your garden is huge- Alice had her head stuck to the glass in amazement -You have to invite us to play baseball -She said separating himself from the glass. -That is done- I laughed -Thank you for inviting me today and for bringing me home- I said to the four -The pleasure has been ours Edward- Jasper said cordially. -We are planning next week to go to Port Angeles as a final goodbye of the summer, I ask you during the week to plan everything- Alice told me. I said goodbye to them and got out of the car.

I arrived at the main entrance and opened the door at that moment the group started the engine and continued on its way. The afternoon had been much better than I was expected, they were interesting and peculiar guys, which made me feel very good with them.

I locked the door again as Carlisle had told us and I went into the house. At the end of the hall a light was on. How strange that Esme has not come out to tell me anything, I thought. I came to the living room, which was where the light came from, and there I found Esme, asleep on the sofa, she has paint in her hands and face so I assumed that she had been working on her architecture projects.

-Esme...- I shake her shoulder gently. She reacted instantly.

-What? - She said sleepily until she woke up completely. - Edward? ... How? ... What are you doing here?... What time is it?-

-it's 20:30, the guys offered to bring me when the game finish and I thought it was better that you come for me, so you could rest ... you certainly needed it- She still looked at me disoriented.

-Well, yes, the truth is that I don´t remember to fall asleep, even I don´t remember going downstairs from my study- I look at her she was a little pale, maybe she's getting sick, I'll tell Carlisle. -Hey, what has happened to you? - I noticed her right arm had a wound.

She looked surprised -I do not know, it must have been while riding my easel, which certainly I think I'll buy a new one.- She touched the wound but did not give more importance- By the way, that friends of yours are a very good guys.- I grimaced when she said friends, I did not want to tempt fate either. -Come to the kitchen with the nap I did not prepare dinner and while you can tell me how it went- I followed her to the kitchen although as soon as we entered the two of us stood, the door onto the garden was wide open. Esme closed it. -It must have opened by the wind, but I swear that this afternoon I locked it when I went out to throw the garbage.- She sigh -This must be that the locks are wrong, we will have to change them. – She said and went to the refrigarator to take out the ingredients. Although I was looking towards the garden just where the lighting end and the forest start. Do not think nonsense Edward, is this animal able to open a door? I laughed at such an absurd assumption.

-Oh! if you laugh is because you have had fun. Sit and tell me everything.-I obeyed and told her about Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and our plans for next week.


	4. What is wrong with Esme?

**-Chapter 4-**

Saturday came with a horrible storm, from the window of my bedroom I watched a tree tha was swaying dangerously. A tree falling, it is the last thing we need! I got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen, it was 8 in the morning and there was no sign of Carlisle and Esme. I poured myself a big bowl of cereal with milk and turned on the television. A few minutes later Carlisle appeared.

-Good morning Edward- He greeted, he was still wearing the hospital clothes.

-You… just arrived?- I had not heard the car.

-No, I arrived around 6 in the morning- he said while preparing breakfast. -But when I arrived, I found Esme throwing up and with a fever, she must have cold or something that she ate has made her feel bad, for now I have given her something for the fever and she has fallen asleep just half an hour ago-

-You know... yesterday when I arrived she was a little weird, she was very pale and somewhat disoriented-I told Carlisle to see if I could contribute to the diagnosis. Carlisle must have noticed my concern.

-Don´t worry, the only thing your sister needs is rest- I agreed with it, Esme had not stopped doing things since we arrived, well the truth is she is always doing something, if it was not her job there were her own projects, she should be exhausted. Both Carlisle and I finished our breakfasts.

-I'm going to sleep a little, I'm afraid they'll call me again to go to the hospital, but if not in the afternoon I'll take you to the town or wherever you want.-He volunteered, that was Carlisle, even though he just arrived from 12 hours of work, plus all the extra hours, he kept putting my needs before his own.

-It is okay, with this storm I had no intention of leaving, so I will use our internet a bit after two weeks without it-

About two hours later, after trying in vain to use the internet connection, I gave up, we were without Internet again, although this time I suspected that the storm was the guilty one. I decided to go up to my room to play my piano, since we had arrived I had not practice. I had placed the piano next to one of the windows in the room which allowed me to have a vision of the garden and the forest. I plugged in my headphones to not disturb Carlisle and Esme and I started playing one of my favorite songs. I do not know how many minutes or hours I had been playing when something caught my attention and made me look up from my piano. Something passed quickly towards the forest, I was looking at the point trying to see something but another fast movement passed on the left side. Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder that made me turn scared and remove the headphones.

The hand that grabbed me was from Carlisle who looked at me with a questioning face.

-I'm sorry but I had been calling you from the door and with your headphones you could´t hear- I looked at him and I turned my eyes again to the forest, everything seemed calm.

-I was practicing - I said recovering from the scare.- What happens?-

-Don't worry, but I'm going to take Esme to the hospital- When he told me that, I got up quickly.

-The fever has gone up and here I do not have any stronger medicine, also I think they should run some tests to her.- I left my bedroom I went to Esme´s. She was visibly sick and a lot paler, I wanted to get close to give her a hug but she stopped me.

-Edward, do not come near, I do not want to infect you.- What nonsense. Carlisle came in behind me and signaled Esme to follow him.

-Wait, I'm going to grab my coat-

-No Edward is better that you do not come- Esme said.

-Yes, Edward, is better if you wait for us here, there is an epidemic in the Hospital and you may get sick in the waiting room- I looked at them indignantly, but Esme's pleading eyes made me nod.

-In a few hours we'll be back- Carlisle told me while helping Esme going downstairs, I followed them to the garage where they got into the car and left.

Nervously I moved around in the living room until I decided to sit on the couch, I turned on the television to try to distract myself. A few minutes later my cell phone rang, I was hoping it was news from Esme. But it was Alice, who told me about the plans for our trip to Port Angeles. After an hour talking with her and the rest, since they had included me in their chat group, the noise of the garage door opening made me jump off the couch and run towards it. Carlisle parked his car next to Esme's, and they both got out of the car. I went to Esme and this time I hugged her and supported my chin on her head, at 15 I was much taller than she was, which always made me feel that I should protect her, maybe it's the fear of losing other parents again. Esme protested to my hug.

-Edward I'm fine- I look at her and she seemed better than a few hours ago, she had regained the color and had a better face..

-And what did they tell you? What have they done to you? Do you know what you have? - I asked as we entered the living room. Carlisle and Esme sat on one of the sofas and I sat in front of them.

-I told you that it was nothing, it's a common cold, so they just put a serum to moisturize it and a medicine to lower the fever.-

-Only that? - It was not that I was not happy that it was only a cold, but nothing else? A few hours ago she looked like a ghost and could barely walk alone

-Yes and she has been recommended to rest a lot. So, Mrs. Cullen, as your doctor you should go back to bed- He took Esme's hand and guided her to his bedroom.

\- How is your arm? - I remembered the wound she had suffer yesterday while ordering her study.

Esme raised the sleeve of her sweater and to my surprise there was nothing.

-I told you yesterday, it was nothing- she pulled back the sweater, and both went to their room.

I dropped heavily again on the couch. The day had taken a very peculiar turn, I looked towards the garden where the rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to rise among the clouds. It returned to my mind what had happened while playing my piano, I should tell Carlisle later, meaby we should take more measures against the animal.


	5. Carlisle, The Vampire

**-Chapter 5-**

Emmett's SUV arrived at 8:45 at home.

-Edward, your friends are here- Shout Esme downstairs.

I finished preparing my bag and hurry downstairs. Meanwhile, Esme went out to meet my friends.

-Hello, Mrs. Cullen- I heard Alice.

After a brief conversion between the six, we decided that it was time to go if we wanted to complete our planning.

-Goodbye guys, have a good time- Esme said.

-Goodbye, Mrs. C- said Emmett.

The travel to the city was a short ride so in a hour we would be there. I was sitting in the back seat next to the window and next to Alice, who was between Jasper and me, while Rosalie was in the copilot seat.

-Edward, your sister is very nice- Alice told me suddenly. I smiled, the was the gift of Esme, there was no one who did not like it.

\- I also had the pleasure of meeting your brother-in-law- I remembered that Carlisle had cure Alice's father.

-They look like models!- She laughed.

-Your family is the main topic of conversation in Forks.- Great, it seemed that we had not yet gone out of fashion, Mrs. Newton came to mind.

-I know, it's horrible, when we go to buy supplies I feel as if we were exposed in a showcase.-

-Don't worry, immediately some new gossip will appear-

-And your parents?- Rosalie asked. She always seemed to ignore my conversations. I hesitated to answer, it was not that I did not want to tell what had happened to them but it was always the taboo subject in many conversations. It's not nice to start telling how is your life by saying that your parents are dead.

-They were killer in a car accident.- Rosalie was silent, I guess she expected something weird like that my parents had kicked me out of home.

-I'm sorry- She said in a low voice.

-You do not have to-

-Edward, my mother also passed away two years ago. Your reminds me of her- Emmett spoke.

-Oh look! we're arrive- Alice said, humming.

-Sales!- She shouted as we passed the street where the main stores in the city were.

-I did not remember there were sales at the end of the summer-

-Alice- said Emmett.

-Come on! Only two shops!- She put his hands for supplication. In reality The truth Emmett was joking.

-Fine, but in the afternoon-

-Yes!-

We parked and spent the morning visiting some tourist areas. At lunchtime we went to a place Emmett had insisted on while we planned the trip.

\- Guy! This is the best fried chicken in the world, not of the world, of the universe!-

-And… are you all from Forks?- I asked them as we ate because I barely knew their lives.

-I am- Emmett said as he took a good piece of chicken to his mouth.

-100% Forks- He joke.

-I am from Mississippi- Alice answered this time

-My parents adopted me when I was very little.- I did not expect this, their parents must be extraordinary people.

-Rosalie and I are from New York. We moved when our father decided to speculate with real estate assets- He commented.

-Our father practically built Forks- Rosalie completed his brother statement.

It was nice to know a little about the lives of others, since it was always me who was asked all these questions. It was not a bad thing to stop being the center of attention.

We finished our food and as promised we accompanied Alice to the sales. After five stores, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett preferred to wait outside. I still did not have as much treatment with others as with Alice, so I accompany her. After trying on a thousand of jeans as well as a thousand of t-shirts, dresses, hats, etc. Alice finally decided that she did not like anything, but instead she made me buy some clothes for me.

-Finally! -Rosalie said when we left the shop.

-Let's go to one of the bookstores on the corner, I noticed that has second-hand books .-

We entered the bookstore. I looked between the shelves without really noticing until a book caught my attention. "Bloodsuckers, dead in life or the coldones: The true story of vampires to this day." Without even looking at it I bought it, I was intrigued by the name after the joke that Emmett had made a few days ago.

-Guys, I think it's better that we go now, my father said to come back before nightfall. -Emmett warned us.

-He has the theory that the attacks are at night or in days without sun.- I Consider the possibility, the situation in the garden happened during the storm.

We got in the car and went back to Forks, just like the other time they left me at home and I said goodbye to them.

-I'm coming to pick you up on Monday, people are gonna going flip when they see you arrive with the most popular guy of the school-Emmett joked.

-You are popular because you are my friend- I heard Alice say. I said gooday and entered the house.

I heard Esme's laughter coming from the kitchen, I was glad she was already recovered from her cold. I found Carlisle making dinner while Esme was lookeding at him laughting.

Carlisle looked up from the vegetables he was cutting.

-Please Edward, tell your sister to stop laughing at me-

-I'm sorry, darling, but it's the third time you've burned the pasta.- She laughed again.

-If I know, I would bought the dinner in Port Angeles- I continued with Esme's joke while putting an unpleasant face on what Carlisle was trying to cook.

-Great, not only my wife laughs at me, now my brother-in-law does too. I thought men supported each other.- He said putting the pasta back on fire.

-It's my sister, the moral law forces me to be on her side-

-How was the day in Port Angeles? I see you've bought some things- Esme asked me ending the joke.

-Good! we should go one of these days, I've also seen many antique stores- That seemed to like to Esme.

-And I bought a book and some clothes- I showed her the clothes Alicia had chosen and the book.

-Vampires? I didn´t know you were interested in these kinds of subjects, will not you be in a sect?- She teased.

-Sincerely I do not know why I bought it, the other day Emmett referred to the forest animal as a bloodsucker and I was amused when I saw the title-

-Edward you will not think that what is in the forest is a vampire, we had a similar conversation when you were little about the monster that you say you see in your closet, but if you want I will repeat it again- I vaguely remembered the monster that terrified me in my childhood but on the other hand I did it from Esme's talk about the absence of monsters, witches, werewolves and vampires.

-You don´t have to worry. I will leave the house a garlic collar- I laughed.

Carlisle, who had remained silent during our ironic conversation, approached Esme.

-Maybe you should worry...-

Both Esme and I stop laughing as we look at him. Carlisle had become very serious.

-Because maybe the vampire is already in this house- In that moment he pounced on Esme grabbing her by the arms while he took his mouth to her neck with the apparent intention of bit her, but instead what he did was to deposit a kiss. She turned and ended kissing him on the lips.

\- Please! There is a minor here, leave that for privacy- I bring my hand to my eyes to censure them.

-You've brought up the subject- Carlisle joked and he had gone back to the kitchen to see how his pasta was going.

-Come on Edward, go to your room to leave these things and come back for dinner. I hope that Dracula doesn´t burn it again- Esme said while looking at the pasta.

I left the kitchen as I heard Carlisle speak.

\- 300 years ago I did not have this type of kitchen, do not blame me for not knowing-

I laughed and went upstairs to my bedroom.


End file.
